


Destiel #2

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Destiel Smut!"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #2

A simple kiss on the cheek started it all. It was the night after they found Cas, and the two were having a heated argument in Dean’s room. It was once tears sprung into Cas’s eyes that Dean remembered that Cas wan’t an emotionless angel anymore. Dean’s anger flew out of the room and he gathered Cas up in his arms, “I’m sorry, Cas, I didn’t mean it..I just..” Dean shook his head and pulled away from Cas, “I was just worried about you…” he said. Cas was still looking downcast and Dean did the only thing he could to take Cas’s mind off of his hurt feelings. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’s warm, blushing cheek.

Cas slowly looked up, Dean’s face still hovering close to his. Dean glanced down at the fallen angel’s lips, suddenly not unreachable like they had been for five or so years since they had met. Cas seemed to think so too, because he leaned in about an inch or two, placing a silent offer in the warm air between them. Dean’s heart began racing and the temptation was overwhelming. He didn’t want to take advantage of Cas, though, and he didn’t plan to. Cas, as if reading his mind forced out a whisper, “Dean. This is my choice. I know what I want. I am a million years old, not a curious teenager.” and with that, Cas made the move, lacing his fingers into Dean’s hair and pulling him down so their lips would meet.

  
Dean’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise before his hands found Cas’s hips. Cas wasn’t as inexperienced as he may have seemed before. Cas was searching Dean’s mouth with his tongue, exploring anywhere he could reach. Dean was thrown even deeper into shock as Cas forcefully pushed him back against a wall. Dean shook off the astonishment, setting to work at asserting his dominance, but Cas didn’t seem to want Dean to take over, and pinned one of his hands to the wall above Dean.   
  
Dean made a desperate moan against Castiel’s lips that he hadn’t meant to let slip out. He slowly wriggled out of Cas’s grasp, only to be turned around and thrown back onto the bed. Dean grabbed Cas and flipped them around, Dean now staring down at Cas. Cas growled for a moment before grabbing at the bottom of Dean’s shirt. He got the memo and reached down to pull the black shirt up and over his head. Cas ran his fingers along Dean’s bare side, making Dean shiver with want. Cas was finally where Dean wanted him. Again, Cas pulled him down, trying to find his mouth-

"Oh God!" A yell came from the doorway and Sam’s laughing rang as he ran down the hall, "Close your damn door, Dean!"


End file.
